


Rhycien oneshots

by Darkwings_darkwords



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AU where ferye doesn´t exist, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Sorry Not Sorry, hopefully some angst but we´ll see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 18:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14754263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkwings_darkwords/pseuds/Darkwings_darkwords
Summary: So this is just going to be oneshots because I can´t be bothered to write something connecting. They will be in no particular order, but we need more rhycien in the world and I will try to help with this.





	Rhycien oneshots

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit all over the place, please forgive me. Also, I realised as I was writing that the plot is kinda like a mix between the beginning of ACOMAF and the beginning of ACOWAR, but schhhh. Hope you can still enjoy it!

Something, Rhysand thought, was going to explode.

He´d been sitting in a meeting with his council when Azriel had suddenly appeared. Whenever the Spymaster came to council meetings the others would get out, leaving Rhys to hear what Azriel had news of first. Only Cassian, Mor or Amren stayed during those times. This time, Az had a even more serious expression then he usually had, and he had given Cassian a look that told the other to be prepared to forcefully restrain Rhysand. Like the subtle fellow that he was, Cassian had moved closer to Rhys without making it seem weird and said: "What´s the news, Az?"

"Lucien´s been "given" to Tamlin. Apparently he will now live in the Spring Court and will probably not come out again. Ever. He enjoys Spring too much. In reality, the Autumn Court just wants him out of the way. Why Tamlin agreed, I have no idea." Azriel had barely finished the first sentence before the air in the room started to become think and dry as if all the moisture was being sucked out of it. When he had said all that he was going to report, darkness had been spreading throughout the room despite of the bright sun outside. Cassian had then as a precaution tackled Rhys out of his chair and then sat on his chest to make sure he didn´t winnow away to do something foolish. That was what had led up to this.

Rhysand felt tempted to actually blow something up. Maybe that would help him a little. "Get off me, Cassian! I might explode you off me so that I can get up" His mind was racing. How could they try to "give away" Lucien? How dare they touch him? How dare they give him to Tamlin of all people, he who was supposed to be Lucien´s friend. Maybe it was a good thing that Cassian sat on him. Otherwise he would already have been gone, winnowed away to help his lover and bring him back to Velaris.

"I´m not letting you get up until you swear that you won´t go away without a plan. It won´t help either of you if you start a war going into the other´s territory. Try to reach him. You gotta talk to him mind to mind or something." "Don´t you think the distans might be a problem?" Rhys snapped, trying to regain control over himself, just now noticing how weird he had made the air. "Aren´t you supposed to be the most powerful High Lord ever? Besides, it´s Lucien. You two are lovers, don´t you have a special bond or something?" Azriel shot Cassian a warning glance, but Rhys didn´t get the meaning behind the words that Azriel did.

"Maybe" Rhysand said, closing his eyes and tried to find Lucien´s mind. It surprised him that he found it almost immediately, and he huffed out a breath. "I found it. That´s weird." Cassian gave Azriel a look that clearly said : "See? He won´t understand if I talk about it" Azriel only crossed his arms in response. Rhysand had closed his eyes and didn´t notice his brothers´ silent conversation. Lucien´s mind was firmly walled, but Rhysand didn´t think it was specifically against him. It was probably just a precaution if someone else tried to access Lucien´s mind. Rhys dragged a mental hand against the wall. 

Lucien´s walls dropped at the touch and Rhys said into the other´s mind: 

**Are you alright? If they hurt you I will destroy them.**

_You have a peculiar way of saying hello, sweetheart. But no, I´m fine._

Rhysand took a relived breath and the air in the room improved slightly, which Cassian and Azriel both understood meant Lucien was not hurt, and also deeply appreciated because it was a lot easier to breathe  after that. 

**I don´t think now is the right time to flirt. Where are you? What happened?**

_I´m on my way to my new "home". You could also say prison. As for what happened, my loving family gave me away to Tamlin so that I wouldn´t be their problem anymore._

Rhys felt his anger flare, but tried to calm himself. 

**They should have asked me. You could have been my problem instead.**

_You are part of the reason. They don´t like the fact that I smell like you. They think that I betray our court in sleeping with you. I offered to tell them about what they were missing, but they didn´t want to hear that._

**Their loss.**

Something made Rhysand very pleased with the fact that his scent had mixed with Lucien´s. He didn´t stop and think about what that probably meant. Instead he said: 

**I will get you back, Luce. Don´t worry.**

_Don´t come swooping in here in person. Even you know that the dramatics don´t way up the consequences in this case. You have to do it by the book, Rhys._

**I´ll try. But if they hurt you I won´t be responsible for my actions.**

_But you need to be. Do it by the book until I´m back, and then we´ll deal with it. Don´t worry. Like I said, they don´t like that I smell like you. Tamlin doesn´t like it either, he stays away from me and barley talks to me. I think it´s because it´s_ your  _scent. I don´t think he likes being reminded of you._

**Again, good.**

Rhysand looked up at Cassian and Azriel and said: "Now we think of something so that I can get Lucien back from under Tamlin´s fucking nose."

* * *

 

Lucien sat in the garden at the Spring Court mansion and tried not to be worried about Rhys. Maybe that was ironic, considering that he was the one who had been given away to a person he had once considered a friend and wasn´t allowed to leave from, but he had felt how angry Rhys had been. He was pretty sure why he knew, but he didn´t dare hope he was right. First he needed to get out of here, then he could deal with the rest. That was why he was so worried. Rhysand had a... flare for the dramatic and if he was furious he might winnow directly into the Spring Court and start all kinds of hell that really shouldn´t be started right now. And Lucien had been here a few weeks now, Rhys might have pent up his dramatic anger.  

He just had to trust that the Inner circle would calm Rhys down. 

**They did. That´s why I´m talking to you like this.**

Lucien started. The "companions" that followed him everywhere (almost as if they were going to make sure that he didn´t escape their company) looked at him suspiciously, and he shrugged at them. "It was an insect that surprised me."

_You ass._

**What? Did I scare you?**

_You would like that wouldn´t you, but no. You did make however make my new friends wonder if there was an insect near me, or if I´m trying to escape._

**But you are. Well, are going to anyway.**

_Yes, but sweetheart, they don´t need to know that. Where´s the rescue team?_

**Incoming.**

Cassian and Morrigan appeared at the end of the garden, and Lucien stood. "See you some other time my dear new friends"

* * *

 

It took a bit more than that before he actually could leave without starting a war, but Lucien thought it was worth it. Afterwards, Cassian said: "Rhys seemed surprised that he could reach you from such a distans. You don´t happen to know how that could be?" 

Lucien raised an eyebrow, and Mor elbowed Cassian sharply. "Sometimes you have all the subtlety of a rock, Cassian." 

Cassian pushed her elbow away and turned to Lucien like nothing had happened. "Well?"

"I think I do," said Lucien. "but... Does Rhys not know?" 

"He really doesn´t, but that could be because of this. He couldn´t understand what I was indicating earlier, but like I said, that was probably because of this."

"They didn´t like that I smelled like him." Lucien thought about how his brothers had kicked him before they gave him to Tamlin. Just one last family-beating. How fun. Tamlin had healed him but had done nothing else. _True friendship_ , Lucien thought bitterly. 

"You really do. Let´s get back, I think he wants to make sure for himself." Mor´s words made Lucien´s cheeks heat a bit, but he said: "Lets go then!"

* * *

 

As soon as they came back to Velaris and Rhys saw Lucien he had to forcefully make himself stand still until they came a bit closer. Then he winnowed in front of Lucien and kissed him. Hard. When they broke apart Lucien murmured: "I knew you had to let out your dramaticness in some way." 

Rhys didn´t bother to answer and winnowed them both to his bedroom. Lucien  **did** smell like him, which he only noticed because they had been apart for a while. He really didn´t mind it. "That scent is good on you"

Lucien smirked. "I wonder why you think that." Then he turned serious. "Do you know why we could talk from such a distans?"

"No, I..." The cogs in Rhysand´s head started to turn, and he said: "Oh. OH!" 

Lucien kissed him, and they where quite busy for awhile. 

 

 

 


End file.
